


Fate, Luck and Tequila

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Banter, Batman - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gotham, Kisses, QC, but maybe a little, no vigilanting from oliver, not too much angst, pre island situation, romcom, starling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olicity AU based on the film 'Just My Luck'</p><p>Oliver is a billionaire playboy with all the luck in the world.</p><p>Felicity Smoak is an excellent IT assistant at Queen Consolidated, with the most rotten luck ever.</p><p>When they meet at a masquerade party, they have no idea how much the tables will turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

Felicity was having a pretty bad day.

Which was saying something, for her.

Her alarm had decided not to wake her up that morning, leaving her blonde hair frizzier than usual, so she had thrown on a pink blouse and skirt in a bit of a hurry, and tied up her blonde hair loosely down her back. Her car had then run out of fuel and her heels had broke on her way up to her office in Queens Consolidated where she worked. And her spare pair that she kept in her office drawer were at home after she wore them home the previous night. She collapsed on her desk, not even blinking when her friend and colleague, Sara, came in. "Rough morning?" She asked cheerfully. Felicity glared at her, sitting up behind her desk.

"You know me. Worst luck ever." Sara grinned, parking herself behind her desk opposite Felicity.

"Your lack of luck provides constant amusement in the office most days. My sister Laurel is dying to meet the girl who managed to accidentally dye her hair pink while also accidentally bleaching her eyebrows. Classic."

"Yeah, well, I don't think your sister would be that impressed." Felicity grumbled, opening up her work emails and begin to sift through them. Sara chuckled in the background, humming as she worked on own her computer.

__________________________

 

Oliver Queen was having a fantastic day.

Not only had he woken up without a hangover from last night (bonus!) but Raisa had provided him with a full continental breakfast in bed, and Laurel had broken up with him (again.) His father had even told him that he needn't come into the office today, as there were no meetings that he needed to attend, as the future CEO of the company.  
He was finishing his croissant when he heard 3 sharp raps on his door. "Who is it?" He asked curiously.

"Tommy. Let me in, Ollie. I want to talk." Oliver rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend.

"Come in then. What's up?" Tommy stepped in, dressed in navy slacks and a smart suit jacket with a button down white shirt, his dark hair styled neatly and hiding any evidence of the girl Oliver had seen clawing his hair the night before.

"Why are you still in bed? It's my club opening tonight. You promised you would come with Laurel, but I guess that's out of the window. She sounded pretty angry on the phone this morning." Oliver grinned.

"She'll come crawling back to me. I'm sure. Why your club opening has to be a masked event, I don't know." Tommy sighed impatiently.

"Because anonymous chicks are the best. You don't even have to call them because you don't know who they are! Bonus!" Oliver sighed, heaving himself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked as Oliver pulled a plain white t shirt on.

"Downstairs. come on."

 

______________________________

 

If Felicity hated one thing, it was parties. Yet here she was, in a cramped club opening, with everyone wearing masks to cover their faces. Felicity had picked out a floral patterned teal coloured dress that rested just above her knees and flared out at the waist, hugging her breasts nicely, her blonde hair hung in curls framing her face. Sara had bought her an intricate black mask which covered her face, allowing her to blend in. "Relax. 10 more minutes. Just until Tommy gets here. He got us into the VIP suite with Laurel."

 

"Where is she?" Felicity asked curiously, not bothering to look around as she had never even met Sara's... obsessive sister. Sara just rolled her eyes, shrugging lightly, downing her tequila.

 

"Who knows? Trying to win back her cheating boyfriend probably. Who's name she won't even tell me. All I know is that he works at QC. which could be anyone."

Felicity nodded, her ears fading out as she zoned in on a man who was staring at her interestingly. All she could see were bright blue eyes staring right at her, making a beeline for her. Felicity gulped, looking at Sara. Sara looked in the direction of the approaching male, before winking at Felicity and heading to the bar, leaving Felicity in the middle of the room standing awkwardly. Two tequilas in, she was fine.

The man was standing in front of her, smiling at her. "Care to dance?" She blinked, her heart racing at the idea of dancing with this stranger. she nodded, and he took her hands, their bodies mingling against each others, Felicity moving her hips in time to the loud music, the stranger molding his body to her movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up to see his face, but only seeing those intense blue eyes staring at her. He leaned in, his heady scent penetrating her senses and kissed her fully on the mouth. She felt a woosh of air surround her, and stepped back slightly, in shock. He had a similar expression on his face, and a women came in front of them, looking at the man. "How dare you, Ollie! Just when I thought about giving you a second chance, you hook up with the first blonde you see!" The women yelled, punching Ollie in the face and watching as he fell backwards. Felicity scrambled away from the scene, but not before she heard him whisper "Just my luck."

 

Felicity left Sara with Laurel, whom she had found crying in the bathroom over something. Felicity grabbed her cute cat purse and headed out, making her way home, knowing that with her luck there would be no taxis around. To her surprise, their was an empty taxi waiting just outside, and she hopped in feeling quite blissful. Kissed by a cute mysterious guy and got a taxi home. Maybe her luck was changing.

 

_____________________________

 

Oliver was having the worst night of his life.

 

He had kissed that blonde girl, which was amazing, and then Laurel had to ruin it. And punch him in the face, which hurt a lot. Laurel's sister had thankfully dragged her away from him, leaving him to go to the bathroom and clear the blood off his nose, which had ruined his white shirt.

 

He didn't get lucky at all. Tommy laughed and said he was off his game, but that wasn't it. He didn't see the blonde at all again that night.

 

He woke up with a banging headache, and found himself, for the first time, inside of a jail cell. "Oh crap." he mumbled, sitting up slowly.

 

"Hey buddy." Tommy said, his hair sticking up and his clothes torn. 

 

"What the hell happened?" Oliver asked, looking around the cell him and Tommy where in.

 

"I'll tell you what happened, Ollie. Your luck just ran out."


	2. Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Oliver Queen land himself in jail?
> 
> Thank you for a great response to this, i will be updating asap! :)
> 
> I would like to mention that there are so many people I would like to gift this to, but i'm worried they might read it and that is waay too intimidating. If i have ever commented on your work and you are here, then you are one of those people. kisses.

Oliver's brain was carefully filing through the events of last night, trying to decipher what had happened that had landed his ass in jail.

The last thing he clearly remembered was Laurel being dragged off by her sister, and Tommy howling with laughter in his ear, tears streaming down his face.

 

_**8 Hours Earlier** _

 

"I don't think I have laughed so hard since that time I found you snorting coke off that mans chest. Let's go to the VIP room. Laurel's sister said she's bringing a friend." Tommy said, dragging his not so sober friend upstairs. 

 

"So was so fucking pretty Tommy. Did you see her?" Oliver slurred, pouring more drink down his parched throat. Tommy rolled his eyes.

 

"I saw you sucking her poor face off. You womanizer. Just when you could have had Laurel back, too."

 

"I don't care about her. I want the blonde one."

 

"I think you scared her away." Tommy replied, amused as Oliver downed two more shots. Oliver yelled out furiously before jumping up off the plush comfy couch in the VIP area and heading downstairs, Tommy hot on his tail. Oliver swung himself behind the bar, grabbing bottles and smashing them before Tommy pulled him away, quite drunk himself. Oliver struggled away from Tommy's grip and grabbed the nearest blonde, dragging her into an alleyway where he took off his pants, the girl too dozed to understand what was going on. Quentin Lance was pulling up alongside the club to pick up his distraught daughter when he saw Oliver trying to do the blonde, and Oliver was promptly arrested, with no hesitation from Lance.

 

And that was how Oliver ended up in jail.

 

Tommy, on the other hand, had managed to drunkenly smash a bottle of alcohol over a mans head and knock him unconscious, landing him in the same cell as Oliver, to Lance's satisfaction. Not his best move on the clubs opening night. 

 

"If I have to bail you out one more time, Tommy, I swear I will take away your trust fund! Wait until your mother hears about this." Tommy's father declared angrily. Tommy shrugged, looking sadly at Oliver, who's parents were on their way. 

"See you Ollie. Take a few pills when you get home." Oliver groaned and nodded, his brain still hazy. Tommy was right. His luck did appear to have run out.

 

__________________________________

 

Felicity Smoak had managed to get the weekend off to a great start, which was quite unusual.

She had her customary breakfast at her local cafe, got hit on while she was there by a  _very_  attractive man called Ronnie (but she didn't do anything as she spotted a wedding ring on his finger) And had even had time to finish all her work before catching up on Doctor Who. Not to mention she had a date tonight with a cute guy who worked in the applied sciences division at QC called Barry Allen.

She had put her masquerade mystery kisser on the back burner for now, but he was still lurking. 

She had been quite cheeky and bought a lottery ticket to see if her new found luck was real or just her imagination, and won a cool $500! She promptly went to that shop with the pair of shoes she had been eyeing for the last few weeks, and to her surpise, they were reduced from $895 to $313! 

 

If she had to put her finger on it, she would say it was ever since she kissed that guy at the party. She had no other possible explanation for it.

 

Sara had come round that afternoon to help Felicity prepare for her date with Barry. "Laurel finally told me who the boyfriend is... or was." Sara explained, propping her feet on Felicity's coffee table. 

 

"Well? what's his name?" Felicity asked. Sara grinned at her, a knowing look in her eye.

 

"You should know. You kissed him last night." Felicity looked at Sara in horror.

 

"Laurel was the crazy brunette that punched him?" Felicity asked, horrified. Sara nodded, chuckling.

 

"Yep. Wanna know his name?"

 

"No!" Felicity half shouted.

 

"Ok." There was a beat of silence as the two friends stared at each other, trying to read each others faces. "OLIVER QUEEN!" Sara yelled happily, Felicity's mouth dropping wide open.

 

"You absolute cow!" She yelled, but a thrill shivered down her spine. She knew exactly who he was of course, he was the bosses son of the company she worked at. "I can't believe I kissed him. And danced with him." Felicity said, in a daydream. Sara laughed, poking her friend.

 

"That's my sisters ex your fangirling about." Felicity blushed, looking away.

 

"It was... well, it was quite nice when I danced with him. He didn't seem too drunk then. That part felt quite magical, really. Then he leaned in to kiss me and I could taste the alcohol on his breath. He also has an extremely pleasant stubble that I wouldn't mind coming into contact with again. I suppose I'll see him again, knowing that he works at the same place as me, just at a bit of a higher level." Sara nodded, curious. "He was pretty drunk though, and so was I." 

 

"But would you see him again if he asked you out?" Felicity paused, debating as she put on her earrings. 

 

"Maybe not. I mean, everyone knows his reputation. And Laurel might not be my best friend. I quite like Barry anyway, he's the safe option."

 

"But do you really want safe? To quote Oliver Pope, I want difficult, devastating, life changing, extraordinary love, and we shouldn't settle when we have a shot at finding that."

 

"I really don't think a drunk playboy is my soulmate, Sara."

 

"I'm not saying that. But you can't deny how good looking he is. And he's got a ton of money, which isn't a bad thing." Felicity hummed a reply, so Sara switched on the TV, flicking past the channels and onto the local news. Felicity gasped as she took in the headline. 'OLIVER QUEEN'S LUCK RUNS OUT AS HE LANDS HIMSELF IN JAIL.' Felicity looked at Sara, lost for words. "There's a story i'd like to hear." Sara observed, Felicity watched as he was led out of jail by his mother and a young brunette who had the same color eyes as Oliver. "That's his sister, Thea." Sara commented. Felicity looked at her with interest. Sara shrugged defensively. "What? The Queen family are better to watch than the Kardashians, that's for sure."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, I have a more intense olicity fanfic on wattpad, you should check it out: https://www.wattpad.com/story/50326343-the-art-of-seduction-olicity-fanfiction


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes for her date with the cute and quirky Barry Allen, but all she can think about is Oliver Queen, who she knows was her mystery kisser...
> 
> How is her luck going to help her out this time?

"This is your get out of jail free card, Ollie, If you pardon the pun. You've been a good kid till now, so I'm going to let this one go. But if anything like this happens again, you are going to be in big trouble, and I won't be so forgiving next time. Understand?" Moira said to her son as they sat back of the car, Moira next to Thea opposite Oliver. Oliver nodded, not trusting himself to speak, his brain not fully functional.

His sister Thea was looking over at him, grinning widely. "I've been in jail more times than you, and I'm 16." Moira shook her head disapprovingly at Thea and Oliver glared protectively at his younger sister, the only person he was remotely possessive about. "That's not something to be proud of, Speedy." Oliver said, watching her as she winced at her childhood nickname before recovering and smiling at her brother. "Just wait till your father speaks to you, Oliver. He's going to be so disappointed in you." Moira said, folding her arms and ignoring her two children's pointless squabble. "Especially as the rpess were swarming outside, trying to get a scoop. You are lucky that young girl didn't press charges, or detective Lance either, though I think his pride was wounded a little." Thea and Oliver both grinned knowingly at each other before climbing out of the car and heading into the mansion, Oliver heading straight for the medicine cabinet.

\-----------------------

 

Felicity opened her front door, a well dressed Barry Allen standing in front of her. "Hey." Felicity said, smiling at him.

"Hey. You look... Absolutely amazing, wow." Felicity blushed, smoothing her hands down her black and white skater dress with cute cutouts at the side, her tall heels putting her at a similar height to Barry, which disappointed her a little.

"Thanks." There was a beat of silence. 

"So... Let's go." Barry said, offering his arm as he led Felicity towards his car.

 

Felicity was laughing hysterically at Barry's cute anecdote, smiling at him fondly. She was having a really nice time, and she didn't want it to end. He was standing at the door, smiling at her cutely. She couldn't resist. "Do you want to come in?" She said, her voice lowering seductively. Barry grinned, nodding, and pressing his lips gently on hers as she unlocked the door smoothly, leading him into her apartment.

 

Felicity woke up the next morning with Barry's slim body wrapped around her, he was cold and snoring on her shoulder. She wasn't complaining, she had enjoyed her night with Barry. But sex with him didn't compare to that magic kiss with Oliver, which was insane. She needed to pull herself together and be grown up about it.

 

____________________________

 

Monday morning rolled around quickly, and Felicity headed to work, feeling perkier than usual after Barry spent the night again. Fortunately, he had left before her and headed back to his apartment to shower and get fresh clothes, leaving Felicity some time to think. She had briefly phoned Sara about her date, but hadn't disclosed the details, waiting until work to see her and give her the gossip.

She sat at her desk, waiting for Sara to arrive when she saw a man sitting at her desk waiting for her to arrive. And it wasn't Barry.

It was Oliver.

 

"Ugh, Hi?" She said awkwardly, sitting behind her desk as Oliver stood in front of it, a laptop in his hand.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked curiously, his voice not giving away his intentions. Felicity nodded suspiciously, lifting her red pen to her lips. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

"Yes, I know who you are. Um, we met on Friday? At the masquerade party?" Oliver stared at her for a second, his face wiped of the smile that was on it before. 

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I was so drunk and i'm so embarrassed." He said, his face going a little red. Felicity sat back surprised, deciding to drop the subject.

"What can I do for you?" She asked hastily, ignoring her thumping heart. He held out his laptop, not looking at her directly.

"My father told me you were the one to come to with my IT problems. My laptop isn't working. I may have spilt a latte on it." Felicity took the laptop, examining it closely. She nodded, mumbling techy stuff under her breath before she realised Oliver was still here.

"Leave it with me. I'll get round to it." Oliver nodded, hastily exiting the room before she good even utter a goodbye. Sara walked in, looking at Oliver go, her eyebrows raised at Felicity. Felicity sighed exasperatedly, burying her head in her hands.

 

_____________________________

 

Oliver was waiting for the IT assistant to show up, his laptop in his hands. He had managed to spill a fresh hot latte all over it, and it wasn't even 8 in the morning. He turned and saw a beautiful blonde swooping in, his heart suddenly racing, but no... she couldn't be. His shoulders slumped a little, but he smiled at her all the same, her curious blue eyes looking up at him. "Ugh, hi?" She said, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. He smiled. "Felicity Smoak?" He asked, her name falling nicely off his tongue. She nodded, her eyes narrowing at him. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen." He offered, but he knew she recognized him. Which thinking about it probably wasn't a good thing. "Yes, I know who you are. Um, we met on Friday? At the masquerade party?"

Oliver's heart stopped completely, the blood rushing to his head. She clearly wasn't his mystery kisser, so she must be the... victim of his almost attack. Shit. "Oh. I'm so sorry, I was so drunk and i'm so embarrassed." He mumbled, frantically wishing he was anywhere else right now. He caught the flash of hurt displayed over her face and he felt a stab of pity surge through him. He hated that he had heart this beautiful girl, he was so angry at himself.

"What can I do for you?" She asked quickly, and he appreciated her willingness to drop the subject.

 "My father told me you were the one to come to with my IT problems. My laptop isn't working. I may have spilt a latte on it." He said guiltily, almost smiling at the horror on her face as she looked at the laptop. She mumbled things he didn't understand under his breath, before she remembered he was still there and dismissed him. He took the message and scurried out of the room, nearly bumping into Sara, who he vaguely recognized as Laurel's sister. He fled the IT department, horror seeping into his bones. He really needed some tequila in his system.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Felicity's date dress: http://www.polyvore.com/fate_luck_tequila_date/set?id=181615914
> 
> I would like to inform you that I am from England (Essex if you've heard of it) Just in case I say anything very un-american. I try not to, but spellings can be different sometimes, although for some reason my spellcheck on chrome is in american... 3, 2, 1. :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter anways, let me know what you think in the comments, I really start fangirling when I get your lovely comments :) 
> 
> Also, I'm going to start to respond to prompts or anything so message me on tumblr: http://bxdwolflupin.tumblr.com/ 
> 
>  
> 
> LOTS OF LOVE XXXXX


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't stay away from Felicity when she works in the same building as him, especially when fate brings them together again.  
> I have no idea about business stuff. You can probably tell that i'm talking out of my butt. Enjoy.

Oliver was miserable. There was no other word strong enough to express his thick and dark newly discovered emotions. Lunch with Tommy wasn't going to help. "Fucking hell, Ollie. What the hell happened to you?" Tommy asked curiously, looking out of Oliver's huge office opposite his father's. Oliver just sighed, his thumb rubbing unconsciously over his forefinger.

"I just don't know, Tommy. I used to be the luckiest guy on the planet. I had Laurel, who was pretty clueless to the fact I cheated on her almost every night, and I had everyone on my side, and now...My dads retiring soon and he can't even trust me with these merger plans with Wayne Enterprises on my own."

"Well, what is he doing then?"

"He told me he was going to send someone to come with me to Gotham that knows the deal pretty well, and has looked over all of the contracts. So that could be anyone."

Tommy laughed. "I hope it's that girl you fucked in the finance sector. What was her name? Oh yeah. Isabelle. Oh man, she was hot."

Oliver smiled without humor. "I've pretty much fucked every girl in this building." He replied, no pride in his voice, which Tommy noticed.

"And me at mine. Although I don't think club manager counts when you only have 20 employees." Tommy replied, grinning at Oliver when he heard a timid knock on the door by a small cute blonde, who was already blushing. Tommy looked back at Oliver who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He waved her in, shifting slightly so he was sitting upright.

"Hi. Um. Sorry to interrupt." She said a little nervously, looking at Tommy who's eyebrows were raised. Oliver cursed inwardly.

"Not to worry." He noticed a laptop in her hands. "Ah. My laptop. That was quick. Thank you very much." He said, standing as she placed it into his hands. "Tommy. This is Felicity Smoak, she's head of the IT department." Tommy nodded interestingly. "Is there anything else, Miss Smoak?" Oliver asked politely, watching her face light up in another blush, her feet shifting in her tall heels.

"Yeah. Actually, your dad sent me. I wrote up the merger details for him about Wayne enterprises and I liaised with the girl in Gotham about the meetings for next week. He wants me to come with you." Oliver blinked, not daring to take a breath.

"Oh. Okay." He replied, unsure of what to say. She hastily held out a file for him.

"Itinerary. I have an identical copy, with a few adjustments. Should you need anything else, I've written down my home email and my work email. Not to seem to eager or anything. I just wanted to make sure you could contact me. Which you can. Via email." Felicity mentally face palmed herself for that little speech, but saw Oliver's eyes light up in amusement. Tommy grinning.

"It was nice to meet you, Felicity." He said, kissing her hand and making Felicity blush again.

"Likewise, Mr Meryln."

"Can I walk you down?"

"You can."

Oliver watched as they both walked away, chatting as they left, making Oliver's blood boil for some unexplained reason.

\--------------------------------------------

Felicity was sat at her desk, panic seeping through her body. She suspected she was supposed to be happy she was flying across the country with a man as good looking and rich as Oliver, but she wasn't. And she feared she might just end up kissing Oliver again. Because that's what he was like. A playboy. Who didn't even think that kiss had been that special. It wouldn't be a lie to say she was disappointed about that. But she was annoyed that by going on this trip, she would have to break up with Barry. She had seen Oliver looking at her legs when she had been in his office, and even seen him reeling when Tommy led her back to her office. So despite the fact he had pretty much forgotten the kiss, he was still attracted to her. And that alone was enough for her to end things with nice guy Barry.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"No as in I don't accept this. Felicity, we have something nice going on here. Do you really want to let this go?" Felicity dipped her head, shame flirting over her face.

"I think you just need some space. Go on this trip that your so convinced will end things for us. But don't. And then if you still feel the same when you get back, we can call it off. Fair?"

Felicity nodded, but she was screaming inside. Why couldn't she just tell him? She wanted someone else! But Barry was the nicest guy she had ever met, and she wasn't sure she was willing to give him up just for a one night stand with Oliver Queen. She started packing for her trip the next day as soon as Barry left her apartment. She packed her tall heels and her cute dresses that showed a little more thigh than strictly necessary. She was quite excited to go to Gotham. She had heard about their vigilante, the batman, and was quite excited about meeting the company owner, Bruce Wayne, a heartthrob playboy if Felicity ever saw one. It was Bruce's assistant that she had spoken to on the phone, and she had seemed like a very pleasant character. Barbara her name was.

Felicity sat in Sara's car, explaining her situation to Sara as she drove her to the airport. "I don't know why your complaining. Barry gave you a free pass to sleep with Oliver if you wanted, but you could also use Barry as an excuse not to. Either way, you get to stare at his perfect ass more than usual. So what's so bad about that?" Felicity sighed.

"So much could go wrong." She fretted nervously, playing with her already perfect ponytail. Sara laughed.

"That's the fun part. Now, enjoy. It's not everyday you get to fly in the Queens private jet."

"Hi." Oliver said to Felicity awkwardly as the steward took her bags.

"Mr Queen." Felicity inclined her head coolly, ignoring the flutter in her stomach at seeing him dressed smartly in a navy blue suit. She had carefully chosen a plum colored skater dress with cute heart cutouts this morning, and with a coffee in her hand, she was ready to go to Gotham. Felicity slept most of the journey away, not even noticing Oliver who was sat on the opposite side of the plane looking at her strangely.

Oliver was quite intrigued by this girl. She seemed quite cool considering what he did to her. Or with her. He was foggy on the details of what happened at Tommy's club that night. He really wished he hadn't found out it was her.


	5. A New City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham is such a pleasant city. Not so much for Oliver Queen.

"This hotel costs more than my rent!" Felicity exclaimed, Oliver helpfully showing her to her room.

"Good job i'm paying for it then." He replied, his face devoid of any emotion, but she noticed his hands twitching. Felicity just smiled politely, stifling the urge to slap him or kiss him.

"Which room are you in? Not that i'm asking you because I want to go into your room at all. I don't. It's just in case I need to go over any work stuff with you. Obviously." Oliver smiled, the first smile Felicity had seen on his face since she first met him in her office.

"My room is just over there, room 320. If you need me, just knock. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. For the meeting." Oliver said a little awkwardly, smiling briefly before heading towards his room as Felicity headed into hers. 

__________________________________________

Felicity drew herself a glorious hot bath, and poured in as many baths salts as she could get her mits on, eventually making the bath go a rosy pink color, bubbles frothing everywhere. She sank in, her blonde hair loosely tied in a bun on the top of her head, her glasses perching on the side of huge tub. Jet lag was always a hazard of flying, but she wasn't feeling too bad, any excuse to relax and Felicity was on it. She sunk her body further underneath the water, closing her eyes and getting lost in her thoughts.

She stepped out of the bath, and stared at her reflection in the steamy mirror. He face was flushed from the warm water, and her eyes were darker than usual. She slowly pulled on her cute pj's, not planning to head out after eating dinner on the plane. She went to call her mother, whom she promised she would ring when she arrived.

"Hey mom, it's me."

"Felicity! It's so good to hear from you, darling. How's Gotham?" 

"I just can't believe I've been so lucky, mom! This hotel is amazing." Donna laughed at her daughters reaction.

"I'm so happy for you baby. Shacking up with Oliver Queen too! You lucky thing!" Felicity spluttered incoherently. 

"Mom! I am not... shacking up with Oliver Queen. We are sharing hotels. Not even rooms. So don't even go there."

"I bet you would if you could though."

"Mom! That's none of your business."

"Hunny. If your luck is changing, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some fun." Felicity sighed, laying on her bed and twirling her phone around her hands awkwardly.

"I'll see. Anyways, i'm beat. I'll talk to you on Monday, mom."

"Okay. Love you, and try to enjoy yourself!"

 _______________________________________

 

"Wait... So you're saying that blonde you tried to do in the alleyway before Lance arrested you is Felicity Smoak? The one who is on the trip with you now?"

"Yes Tommy. That is exactly what I am telling you."

"Duude. What the hell! Wait, how do you know it's her? No offense, but you were pretty wasted."

"I gave her my laptop to fix and she told me we met at your club. There were only two blondes I spoke to, and she definitely wasn't the one I kissed and danced with, so she must have been the other one."

"How do you know it wasn't your mystery kisser?"

"Well, firstly, her dress sense is wrong. That girl I kissed looked smoaking hot. And didn't have glasses. I mean, Felicity is beautiful, no question, but i'm sure it's not her."

"Does that mean I can have her, then?"

"NO!"

"Kidding, jeez. Calm down. You didn't mention you had feelings for her."

"I just don't want her hurt by you."

"Right. Okay."

"It's true!"

"I'm sure it is. Anyway, Ollie, I better go. See you when you get back. Say hi to Brucie for me."

"Yeah. Bye." Oliver hung up, a little angrily. 

__________________________________________

Felicity woke up, her alarm waking her up perfectly, and got dressed, taking her time putting on her brightly patterned blue dress, pairing it with her favorite pair of heels. She headed down to the breakfast lounge for a continental breakfast, and looked around, trying to spot Oliver. He was no where to be seen. A little annoyed, Felicity headed towards the buffet and picked out her breakfast, before finding a lone table and eating her food. 

She was just finishing her croissant when Oliver rushed in, his tie hanging loose on his shirt. "I'm really sorry. I missed my alarm. Again." Felicity shook her head.

"Don't worry. The meeting isn't for another half an hour. We've got 10 minutes before we have to leave." Felicity replied easily, ignoring the thumping sound emitting from her chest at his presence. He nodded, heading up to the bar to get some food. Felicity sighed. This was going to be a long weekend she thought, stifling a laugh as Oliver knocked over two plates on his way up to the buffet.

 

Felicity was biting her nails nervously in the back of the rented car Oliver had hired in Gotham, Oliver sitting beside her, staring calmly out of the window. "Are you prepared for this meeting, Oliver?" Felicity asked, glancing in his direction. 

"I think so. I've met with Bruce a few times, we get on quite well." Felicity smiled.

"Bruce Wayne. Wow." She said excitedly, struggling to hide her inner fangirl. Oliver raised his eyebrow, amused.

"Have you got a crush on Bruce?" He asked, smiling. Felicity felt her face turn a deep red. 

"No! It's just... I've heard the rumors. The vigilante of Gotham. I did a little bit of math on the subject, and i'm pretty sure Batman is Bruce Wayne. But I'm not going to ask him or anything. Unless... Do you know?" Felicity looked curiously at Oliver, scrutinizing his reaction. He grinned and winked at her, and she gasped, her mouth wide open. He leaned over and whispered quietly "Our families have been friends for eons. He was in an accident when he was young, he got trapped in a well, with lots of bats. His parents died, and when he returned to Gotham, I confronted him, and he told me. But don't mention it." Felicity blinked slowly.

"Why are you telling me?" Felicity asked, a little suspiciously. Oliver paused, still leaning over Felicity, so close Felicity could breathe in his heady scent, which was simply mouthwatering.

"I don't know." Her said, leaning away slightly, to Felicity's disappointment. "I inexplicably seem to trust you, Felicity. And that isn't easy for a guy like me." He blurted out, half surprised by his own words. Felicity blinked.

"You hardly know me." She murmured. He looked at her quizzically.

"I know. That's what worries me." He replied. Felicity's breathing hitched, but she didn't get a chance to reply as the car pulled to a steady halt. Felicity looked out of the window, and saw Wayne Enterprises standing proudly in front of her.


	6. Bats and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham has some unexpected surprises in store for both Felicity and Oliver. Some good, and some bad. Unfortunately, the bad always seemed to land on Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of taking the arrow universe to Gotham, but here we are. It's crazy!
> 
> Btw, my batman is Christian Bale, but whoever takes you fancy, it doesn't matter too much, the concept of Bruce is the same. As for the DC world, just assume Rachel is out of the picture and our dear Brucie is happy and still vigilanting. If you have never seen/read batman, just know he is awesome and rich and quite similar to arrow but a bat. My last chapter was a little rushed, so I've taken my time with this one. Enjoy!

Felicity felt her bones slowly turn to liquid as she rode the elevator up to the top floor, to Mr Wayne's office.

Oliver was standing quite close to her, his own body vibrating with nerves. "It'll be fine." Felicity said confidently, looking at him to show her complete faith in his abilities.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He replied quietly, his thumb thrumming against his fingers.

Felicity had a mad urge to rip his hands away and find some better use for them on her. The elevator door opened, before she could act on her impulses.

She hurried out, hearing a familiar voice. "Felicity Smoak?" A friendly redhead asked. Felicity beamed.

"Barbara. It's so good to finally put a name to a face... or a voice I should say. You've been such a massive help these last few weeks to me, thank you so much." Barbara blushed with pride.

"Why, thank you Felicity. You too. Mr Queen, right?" She asked to Oliver, who was standing next to Felicity, making her jump slightly. Oliver nodded. 

"Good. Well, right this way, he's been expecting you." Barbara said, leading them into his office. Felicity followed Oliver in, blinking as she took in the dark haired billionaire. He was a lot smaller than she had seen on TV. 

"Oliver. It's good to see you." Bruce said, smiling as he grasped Oliver's hand to shake. 

"Bruce, It's been far too long." Oliver replied, watching Bruce's eyes as they slid over to Felicity, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. Bruce, this is my executive assistant, Felicity Smoak." Oliver said, grinning as Felicity glared at her job title. She gave a friendly smile to Bruce, and felt her body swoon slightly as he too grasped her hand to shake. 

"Pleasure, Miss Smoak. You must have your hands full with Oliver, especially after his stint in jail." Felicity grinned.

"He's not too bad." She replied easily. Bruce sat down at his long table, gesturing that they should do so too. 

"Right. Let's talk business."

 

_________________________________________

 

"You seem extremely well accomplished, Miss Smoak. If you ever need a change of scenery, I know Gotham would certainly welcome you with open arms." Bruce said. Felicity's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Thanks, Mr Wayne." She gave Oliver a sideways glance, and his face had turned quite pale.

"But I'm happy enough in Starling for the time being. Although, this Batman vigilante has intrigued me greatly. Is the bat a nod to a childhood fear? He must be quite wealthy with all of his cool gadgets."

Oliver coughed loudly, glaring at Felicity, Bruce contemplating her carefully.

"Interesting theory. Who knows, you might meet the batman while you're here." Felicity felt her face redden slightly as Bruce's eyes twinkled.

"I hope not. I mean, seeing him would mean i'd be in serious trouble." Bruce smirked, looking at Oliver, who's face was a blank mask.

"Very true, Miss Smoak. I wish the best to both of you, and I would love if you could both join me for dinner tomorrow night? Oliver? What do you say? Give your EA the night off?"

Oliver turned to scrutinize Felicity's reaction, and didn't have to look far to see the hope in her expression. "Sounds good to me, Bruce. Text me the details, Ok?" Bruce nodded, standing up to shake his hand.

"See you tomorrow. You too, Miss Smoak." He winked at her, leaving Felicity breathless and Oliver having to guide her put of the room.

 

_________________________________________

 

Felicity was walking back from the local Chinese, her usual firmly in the carrier bag swinging from her side, and Oliver's order too.

Room service had been too fussy for Felicity, and she didn't fancy going out if she was going out for dinner tomorrow with Bruce, so they had both decided the walk to the Chinese wasn't too strenuous.

Oliver had insisted on coming with her, but she had eventually worn him down, and she was walking the streets of Gotham in a pair of cute heels, her favorite tight jeans and a cute shirt with her favorite beige coat thrown on top to keep out the nippy air.

She was fairly oblivious to her further surroundings, not noticing the knife wielding lunatic following her a few hundred feet behind her.

Luckily for her, he wasn't the only one following her, as two blocks behind on the rooftops above, the batman was watching over her like a guardian angel.

The crazy knife wielding man, however, didn't see her protector, and his pace quickened considerable until he was right behind her, Felicity still unaware.

Bruce noticed this and lunged down, attacking the man and make Felicity scream out in horror, dropping her food onto the ground. The knife wielder was unconscious, and the knife was pocketed by batman. "Felicity." He said, his voice heavily modulated.

Felicity's eyebrows rose in fake surprise and curiosity. "But... How do you know my name? Were you following me?" Her voice was neither approving nor disapproving of her actions as she took in his bat costume.

"I was in the neighborhood. And as for your name...Do you think that anyone who arrives into Gotham city escapes my notice?" 

"Right. So it's not because we have met before or anything." She said, her arms folded over her chest. He swooped down and picked up her food, his face blank. 

"You better get back. It's not good to be walking down these streets on your own." He simply said, leaning closer to her to hand her her food.

Her mind was furiously racing, and she took the plunge, grabbing his face and kissing him furiously and quickly, then pulling away before he was even sure what was happening. "What..." His voice was heavy and not the modulated kind, his shoulders tense.

Felicity grinned. "I think you will find that most women have a secret wish to be rescued by an incredibly well built man who goes around saving the city at night."

Bruce raised his lips into something that resembled a smile before leaning back in, brushing his lips gently across her cheek, making her blush. "I think most men have a secret wish for that to happen to them. Goodnight Miss Smoak."

Felicity grinned before replying cheekily "See you tomorrow, Bruce."

 


	7. White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Oliver going to react when he finds out what Felicity's been up to with Bruce?

Felicity knocked on the door to Oliver's room, the food in her hand. Her brain was a little fussy from almost being attacked and kissing Bruce and telling him that she knew who he was... It was all very weird for one night.

Oliver opened the door, his white shirt creased and open revealing his toned skin and his defined collarbones, which made Felicity's eyes water just looking at him.

She ignored this and held up the bag, smiling. "Felicity?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Hmm?" She asked, wondering in to sit at his dining table.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" Felicity blinked before blushing furiously.

"Felicity!" He barked angrily, the bag on the table and his eyes blazing on her. "What happened? You were gone for a while." He said more softly, trying to get a reaction.

"I may have got into a little bit of trouble, but I'm fine. Turns out the batman wasn't too far away."

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. "He saved you? Bruce? Why was he... Oh." Oliver blinked awkwardly. "I guess he was following you." He said reluctantly. Felicity nodded, amused by Oliver's reaction.

"Did he say anything?" Oliver asked curiously. Felicity felt her face redden even further as she remembered their conversation.

"A little." Oliver shook his head, amused.

"Okay. At least he was there to save you. He might not be next time though, so how about letting me get the food from now on?" Felicity nodded reluctantly. Her luck might just run out one of these days, and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything she wouldn't like.

\---------------------------------

The next day came and soon it was evening. Oliver was standing in front of his mirror, adjusting his black tie nervously.

He had spent a lot of time with Felicity while being in Gotham, a lot more than he had anticipated. He found that he enjoyed her company, that she was fun and a breath of fresh air, and they had both seemed to have forgotten about events that had taken place when they first met.

He knew he had some strange attachment to Felicity, but he had no idea what to do about it, so he would leave it unchecked and see what happens.

He knocked on Felicity's room door, feeling more nervous than he had meeting Bruce again. Felicity opened the door, and he had to blink twice.

She was wearing the most elegant dress he had ever seen her wear, she was wearing a navy blue lace shift dress that hugged her hips and flared at the waist, hitting just above her knees, her trademark black towering heels putting her just a little shorter than him, which was very arousing. She had a simple feather hanging from a gold chain, a matching bag clasped in her hand. She looked stunning. "Wow. You look incredible." Oliver managed to say, and Felicity beamed.

"Thanks. You look good too. Let's go."

Bruce had invited them to his own penthouse suite , and had chefs providing them with the finest food. This made Felicity feel very nervous, and quite intimidated. She hadn't been to a billionaires home before.

Oliver knocked confidently on his front door after they had been buzzed in, and the door swung open to Bruce, dressed in a suit and tie to match Felicity's dress, which made Oliver's blood boil.

"Oliver. Felicity. Welcome to my home. Please, come in." He let Oliver and Felicity go in front into the wide front room, which was decked with plush white leather sofas.

Bruce was casually leaning over Felicity. "We need to talk." He whispered in her ear, making her stomach turn, and not unpleasantly.

"I... Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of Oliver. I mean, he does know who you are." She said pointedly, hoping Oliver would be in her corner.

They all say down, Oliver oblivious to the whispering behind him.

"Did you tell her?" Bruce asked Oliver straight away, looking at him.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a 'Do you see what you've done' look in his eye. "I didn't tell her, Bruce. You heard her talking in the meeting. She was going to figure it out after you then jumped her later that night."

Bruce's eyes widened, looking at Felicity. "You told Oliver about the kiss?" Felicity's face reddened as Oliver looked at her, a mixture of jealousy and surprise mingled in his expression.

"You kissed him?" Oliver asked, sitting slightly away from her.

"Yes." Felicity said impatiently. "But it was very heat of the moment. Adrenaline rush." She said, not catching the hurt look on Bruce's face.

"Oh. Okay." Bruce said casually. Silence ensued as all of the parties absorbed the information they had taken in, before Felicity felt it was no long bearable and broke the silence.

"So. Dinner?"

\-----------------

"Thank you both. That was a wonderful meal, I will compliment the chef. Whenever your in Gotham, don't be afraid to give me a call." Bruce looked at Felicity hopefully. She smiled, looking at Oliver.

Oliver bid Bruce a goodbye, taking Felicity by the arm and guiding her out of his apartment, gripping her tightly. "Oliver. Jeez, loosen up a little." She said, pulling away slightly.

He only gripped her tighter as they both climbed into the back of the car.

The whole car journey back was in silence, and it wasn't until they were back in his hotel room that Felicity looked at his face, which was stone cold.

"What's the matter? We had a perfectly nice dinner, and we got all the business stuff sorted out too, we are going home tomorrow. So what's got your boxers in a twist?" Oliver's mouth twitched involuntarily, his vivid blue eyes sharp against the black of his suit.

"I can't believe you kissed him." He muttered so quietly that she wasn't sure that's what he had said as he let her into his room.

"What?" She asked. He looked at her, fierce anger evident in his face.

"God, Felicity! You kissed him!" Felicity blinked, surprised by his fit of anger.

"Last time I checked, I can kiss whoever I damn well please. What is it to you, exactly? You danced with me one night, kissed me and left, and now you think you can just waltz in here-" The rest of her words were drowned out by Oliver's lips on hers, kissing her forcefully and desperately, tugging her body closer to his, lifting her up so her legs were around his waist, pushing her back against the wall, before a loud sharp noise forced them apart.

"That's my phone." Felicity said, embarrassed. She quickly pulled it out and felt her skin turn cold as she read the caller ID. She removed herself from Oliver's tight hold, and picked up her bag.

"I have to go." She muttered distractedly. Oliver looked at her painfully.

"What? Why? Was that a mistake?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Felicity nodded anxiously. "I have a boyfriend. That's who rang me." Oliver closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. "Just go." He said angrily, shutting the door behind him.

Felicity headed out back into hers, She felt absolutely terrible, her lips still tingling from the perfect second kiss.

"Barry? Hey. What's up?" Felicity asked, leaning heavily on the back of her hotel door.

"Um. Hi. It's Caitlin Snow? I work with Barry in the applied sciences division."

"Oh. Hi. Is Barry there?" She heard Caitlin breath nervously down the phone.

"Well. That's just it. We were at the convention for innovative science in Central city and we stayed for the particle accelerator launch. It was terrible weather, and he got struck by lightening. He is in a coma."

Felicity stared at her phone in horror. "Oh my god. What?"

"They are keeping him in Central general. I'm going to stay with him, but I just wanted to make sure you knew. He seemed a bit edgy since you left for Gotham."

"Caitlin. I'm coming straight to Central city as soon as possible, thanks for letting me know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Felicity's amazing outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182851072 :)


	8. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity heads over to central city and finds herself having to make some tough choices.

Felicity stared at Barry's face. He was peaceful. He looked like he was sleeping, his soft brown hair smoothed away from his face.

She was gripping his hand tightly, trying to erase the horrible guilt racking up in her chest. It was her last day in central city, she had flown straight from Gotham that night, texting Oliver a quick message.

The plane had been delayed for over an hour, her passport had to be scanned several times and her suitcase had gone missing, with her waiting at least 5 hours to recover it.

Everything had gone to shit since she had kissed Oliver again. He was the key to her luck. So all she had to do to turn things to her advantage was kiss him again, which shouldn't be too hard...

\-----------------------------

Felicity left Oliver in his room, and left him standing with his back against the wall, his heart hammering loudly.

He had let her walk out of the room after her announcement that she was taken, which made his stomach sick to the core.

Not only had she kissed Bruce, but she had kissed him too. He had been sure that Felicity wasn't his beautiful masquerade dancer and mystery kisser, but clearly he had been wrong about that.

Felicity Smoak had not been what he thought she had been. He had misjudged her from day one and now he was in a lot of trouble because of it.

There was a word that summarised what he thought she was. Innocent. He plunked himself on the bed, and felt his phone buzz.

He picked it up hastily, anxious for any kind of distraction from his misery. It was a simple text from Felicity.

**\- I'm getting a flight to Central city, my... boyfriend is in a coma, he got struck by lightening. I hope we can talk when we get back. It's important to me that I can explain. - Felicity**

He had wanted to ignore it. Toss it across the room. But being the mushy guy he was, he replied instantly.

**\- I'm so sorry to hear that, I hope he's going to be okay. Take a few days off work, I'll pay for your flights and hotels if need be. - Oliver**

He sighed angrily, he just couldn't help himself.

**\- Thanks. - Felicity**

\-----------------------

Oliver's return flight to Starling was pretty fantastic. He has rejoined the mile high club with a fucking adorable brunette stewardess who was so tight and wet, he had drunk a lot and his father decided to take a week in Spain with his mother, so he was having a crazy house party.

It seemed that his unfortunate bout of bad luck had vanished, ever since he had kissed Felicity again. So he would avoid that girl like the plague, no way was he going to be unlucky Oliver again.

"Oliver! Where are you?"

"I'm at home. What's up, Tommy?"

"You have to come to mine tonight. I know you're having your party on Friday, but seriously, I haven't seen you since you left for Gotham. And I know you've been a bit down lately, but I have a fantastic surprise for you."

"Can you come here? Free house."

"No way. You have to come to mine."

Oliver sighed. "Fine. I'll be there at 6."

"See you then. Man, you are going to flip out..."

Oliver knocked impatiently on Tommy's apartment door, cocking his ear to the door to listen to any sound coming from the apartment.

"Shh, baby." He heard Tommy's voice, and he froze. He knocked again on the door, and Tommy opened it, his shirt half open and his hair ruffled. "Hey. Come in." He said, leading him into the front room.

"What's up?" Oliver asked, looking for the girl Tommy had soothed.

"Oliver. I want you to stay calm. But I did something stupid."

"What the fuck? Did you get someone pregnant? Any girl I know??"

"What? No! Jesus, Oliver, Chill. I just bought a dog."

"Oh. Okay. Where is it?"

"In my room." Tommy said, opening the door to his room, revealing the cutest little muffin, a cocker spaniel, with curly brown fur, it's beautiful hazel eyes looking up at Tommy and Oliver with nothing but adoration in its eyes.

"What's it's name?" Oliver said, his voice softening at the sight of the puppy.

"Smoaky." Oliver stared at Tommy in shock.

"What the hell?"

"She's yours."

"Wait... What?" Oliver asked, shock colouring his face.

"The dog. I had to take her, the women was going to drown him and you know me, soft as a cucumber, I couldn't let that happen. So here she is. Except my landlord won't let me keep her, and so I thought you could keep her. You could use the responsibility Oliver. I know you've got the company, but your not ready. You even rejected Felicity, even though she is the nicest girl I have ever seen, and you clearly have feelings for her, hence the name Smoaky."

"Felicity was my mystery kisser you know."

"I KNEW IT!"

"No you didn't. It doesn't matter anyway, she has a boyfriend so the point is moot."

"I suspected. And that's bad. She kissed you and had a boyfriend? That's like something you would do. Look, take the dog, Oliver. Consider it an early Christmas present."

"Okay. It's so cute."

"I know. Just like a certain blonde We know..."

"No. Stop. I'm taking Smoaky and leaving right now."

"Okay. Good luck, bro." Tommy replied, chuckling as Oliver left.

\-----------------------------

Felicity sat in the small coffee shop, sipping her latte quietly looking out of the window. A waitress came over to give Felicity her cheese toastie. "Hey. You okay? You look down." The waitress said.

Felicity observed her. Chocolate skin, dark hair, and a beautiful smile, she was very attractive. "Yeah. My boyfriends in a coma and I was going to break up with him because I cheated on him twice with 2 different guys but now I can't."

The waitress blinked. "I get off at 3. Wanna talk then?" Felicity hesitated before nodding.

"That would be nice." She said gratefully.

"I'm Iris. What's your name?"

"Felicity."

"Okay, Felicity. I'll see you then. I'll keep the drinks coming." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks Iris." Felicity called as she walked away, beaming at her new friend. She felt better already.

\-----------------------------

Felicity gave her new friend Iris a hug as she headed towards her airport gate, her plane paid for her by Oliver waiting for her to take her to Starling.

"Stay in touch, Felicity. I'll make sure to check in on Barry, as promised." Felicity nodded, her eyes shining.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you soon." She headed out, not looking back. The trouble was yet to come.

 

\--------------------------------

"Felicity." Oliver said, pleased to see the head of IT in one piece. He hadn't seen her since Gotham, even though he knew she had been back for at least two days. And the truth was, he missed her. Like a lot. And no amount of good luck or a dog could change that fact.

"Oh. Hi Oliver." Felicity said awkwardly, balancing several files and a cup of coffee in her hand heading towards her desk.

"Let me help you..." Oliver started to say when she dropped her files, paper spilling everywhere. She groaned angrily, putting her coffee down and picking up the paperwork.

Oliver went to help her but Felicity glared at him. "Just... Don't, Oliver. Don't you think you've done enough?" Oliver withdrew his hand, putting up his hard mask again.

"Felicity..." He started to say, before the words choked in his throat and he walked off, not looking back, feeling tears prick his eyes. What was that girl doing to him?


	9. Switch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have finally decided that they can't ignore the truth: Something very unusual is going on with luck and fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this one, and since it was my first fanfiction it will always have a special place in my heart! Merry Christmas everyone!

Felicity was angry. He had been standing right there, all she had to do was to kiss him. It wasn't that hard. But she couldn't. He seemed sad, and luck couldn't change that.   
  
"Felicity. That's messed up." Sara said sympathetically.

Felicity nodded, burying her head in her hands angrily. "I know. But what do I do?" She asked, looking at Sara.

Sara just raised her eyebrows. "Wait until Barry's awake, at least. I mean, you need to formally break up with him first."

"But what if he doesn't wake up for ages? Or at all? I mean, it's possible with my luck." Sara sighed, looking away from her work and looking at Felicity curiously, who looked red eyed and almost deranged. 

"What do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to kiss Oliver!" She almost shouted.

Sara didn't look directly at her, but she was visibly paling.

"He's behind me isn't he." Felicity muttered. She turned around to see Oliver, his face slightly red.

He shook his head. "No way. I swear you're cursed, Felicity. I get bad luck when I kiss you, and I don't want to deal with that today thanks." Oliver retorted, backing out of her office and towards the lift.

Sara burst out laughing, and Felicity groaned in horror. "How did that happen? Why does horrible shit always happen to me?" She cried out, tears filling her eyes.  
  
Oliver saw Felicity begin to cry, and his cold words penetrated him, so he headed back towards Felicity's office.

He saw her lift her head and wipe the tears away, but before she could move, he kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss imaginable, full of promise. Oliver pulled away slowly, taking in her floral scent. "Thank you." She replied, pulling away and smiling.

Oliver smiled back, feeling a little bit giddy. "No problem. I think you need the luck more than me." Felicity beamed, ignoring Sara gaping at her like a fish.   
  
\--------------------  
  
"Iris?" Felicity asked, squinting at her caller ID. 

  
"Yeah. Hey, Felicity. Listen, Barry is awake."  
  
"What?? When??"   
  
"Literally last night. When can you get back here?"   
  
Iris asked Felicity nervously. "I've got this meeting tomorrow, how's next Thursday?" 

  
"Well, it's up to you I guess, I can keep an eye on him. He's been taken to STARR labs though, so I don't know how..."  
  
"Wait... What?"   
  
"Yeah. That Caitlin took him. She's been offered a job there, so one less person at QC for you to worry about, I guess."  
  
"She was so nice on the phone. I wouldn't worry, I know they'll look after Barry. As will you."  
  
"Thanks. I'll take care of him till you get here, don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Iris. I'll see you on Thursday."  
  
"Yep. No worries."  
  
\-----------------  
  
Felicity paused, letting Barry's words absorb.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore Felicity. I mean, it was all so sudden. I'm in love with Iris."

Felicity stared at Barry wordlessly. "Let me get this straight. You've got some freaky superpowers, and you've fallen for a girl you meet about a week ago, and now Caitlin works here too? And your both staying in Central city." Barry nodded cautiously.

Felicity just sighed and nodded. She surged forward and gave Barry a hug. "Take care, Barry. Don't be afraid to call me."

Barry nodded, kissing her on the cheek. "You too, Felicity."

Felicity smiled and headed out, bumping into Caitlin on the way back. "See you, Felicity. Don't worry, he's in safe hands here , I promise." She said, giving her a friendly hug.

"I know. Thanks, Caitlin."   
  
Iris was waiting for her in the coffee shop, a latte in her hand for her.

Felicity took it gratefully, warming her hands with it. "Thanks." She said, sipping the milky substance.

Iris looked at her curiously. "I thought you would be angry. About me and Barry."

Felicity shook her head, smiling. "I told you. I was going to break up with him anyway. I wasn't right for him, I guess. I'm glad he's found someone who loves him back." Iris beamed happily.

"I am happy. And he has friends here, Caitlin. So I just hope he can find a life here too." Felicity nodded in agreement. 

"I have a lot to sort out when I get back to Starling. I hope I see you both again, though." Iris pulled Felicity a quick hug. 

"Agreed. I'll see you soon, Fel." Iris said, smiling at her new friend.  
  
\-----------------  
  
Oliver was picking up dog poo in his bed. Actually in the sheets. Smoaky was just sitting at the edge, looking particularly sheepish considering her actions.

Oliver just gave her a scary death stare, which would have terrified the average human, but this dog just was not fazed whatsoever.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." Oliver muttered, taking the poop bag and taking it downstairs, unfortunately passing Thea on the stairs who looked at Oliver and the bag curiously, raising her eyebrow.

"It's-" Oliver didn't have to finish as Smoaky came out of his room, bounding down the stairs. Thea burst out laughing then, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god. That is a dog. Moms going to absolutely kill you when she finds out!"   
  
"Finds out what?" Moria asked, coming down the stairs, but stopping as soon as she saw the curly ball of cuteness. Thea and Oliver looked at each other, panic in their eyes. But then Moria did something fairly surprising and bounded down the stairs and picked up the dog.

"Well, hello there." She cooed. Thea and Oliver looked at their mother, stunned.

"What's your name?" Moria asked the dog.

"Smoaky." Oliver said in wonder. Moria nodded, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"We are keeping you, Smoaky. I don't care what Robert says." Oliver shook his head, still shocked, and took the dog bag to the outside bin, leaving Smoaky to play with Moria and Thea.   
  
\-------------------  
  
Felicity woke up to screaming, her heart was racing as she grabbed the closest utensil in the kitchen, a frying pan and opened her door.

Standing at the door was a tall blonde in a skin tight blue dress. Felicity screamed herself, horror and excitement filling her sleepless brain all at once.

"Mom? What are you doing here? And why are you screaming? You'll wake the neighbours!"

Donna Smoak just smiled and waltzed into her apartment, a huge pink suitcase I tow. "I knocked at least 52 times, but there was no answer. So I did what I had to."  
  
"Why didn't you text me to tell me you were coming?" Felicity asked, putting the frying pan down and putting on the kettle.

"I did! I text you! Didn't you get it?" Donna asked, showing Felicity her phone. Felicity sighed, looking at her phone.

"You actually have to press send mom. I'm glad you're here, actually. I was going to come and see you soon."  
  
"I knew it. You've sounded so off on the phone, I knew I needed to call and see you. And Starling. Very nice city. This is a fabulous apartment. Where is your spare room?" Felicity pointed to the small room on the left, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She would need it after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna carry on with the angsty back and forth but after 4x09 I just couldn't. I didn't plan for this to be painful anyway, I wanted plenty of banter and fun between Olicity. In case you are wondering, I am more inclined to snowbarry than westallen, but I kind of felt westallen was right for this one. That being said, I do love Snowjay and whatever patty and barry are (parry? idk) so idk! Barry does have his powers, btw in case you guys were curious. I hope you enjoyed this one, have a fantastic christmas! - Emily :)


	10. Smoaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is finding it very unusual that a girl doesn't want to kiss him. It's a new experience for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this one as regularly as I had hoped, but here it is anyway! Chapter 10, so exciting...

"Please, Felicity. I have a huge meeting today and if I don't secure this investment I need my father is going to kill me. And with this luck thing, he probably will." Oliver pleaded with his big blue eyes, tilting his head slightly.

Felicity shook her head stubbornly. "No way. My moms in town, and I _will_ make sure her visit goes off without any arguments. No way will I allow her to ruin things."

Oliver sighed, and sat down on the chair opposite Felicity's desk. "I have never had to plead for a girl to kiss me before." He joked, grinning. Felicity smiled back.

  
"This whole luck thing is rather ridiculous." She replied, gazing at Oliver. Oliver twiddled his fingers, thinking carefully.

"Okay. What if I return your luck when I get out of the meeting? Sound fair?" Felicity paused, thinking it through.

  
"Okay." She said a little reluctantly. He grinned, and leaned forward to kiss her, a light kiss on the lips. Before he could decide wether he wanted to deepen the kiss or not, Tommy walked in, amused by the display of affection. Felicity pulled away hastily, not looking at Oliver.

"Well. I can come back later..." Tommy said, grinning at Oliver who just glared at him.

"Let's go, Tommy. I've got 10 minutes for lunch." He smiled briefly at Felicity who smiled nervously back.

"Don't forget to come back after the meeting to return the favour. Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Tommy. Never mind." She said, blushing furiously. They boys headed out, grinning to themselves.

* * *

  
  
"How's Smoaky doing?" Tommy asked Oliver as they headed down to grab some lunch.

"Fine. Mom loves her, and so does Thea. I haven't told dad about her yet though." Tommy chuckled lightly.

  
"Where are we going? Big belly burger?" Oliver nodded, heading across the street to the local burger shack.

"Cool. You know, The clubs hosting a charity event for the National Animal Interest Alliance tomorrow night. I'm asking you to come. And bring Felicity with you." Oliver rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"We are not a thing."  
  
"You are a thing. A weird thing, sure. But a thing nevertheless. Bring Smoaky too!"  
  
"No way. How would I explain her name to Felicity?" Tommy laughed.  
  
"True." They picked up their food and headed back to his office, chatting away, avoiding the topic of Felicity Smoak for the rest of their short lunch.  
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver swung by Felicity's office after his meeting, which went extremely well, as he expected. She looked up expectantly. "Well come on then. Hand it over." She said, grinning. He smiled, sitting himself in the chair opposite her desk, for the second time today.

"First. Tommy wants me to invite you to his charity gala at his club. And I want you to come with me." Felicity blinked at Oliver, squinting her eyes at him.

"Okay." She said after a second. He grinned.

"I'm single by the way. So you don't get any morale dilemmas about taking me."

Oliver laughed, surprised. "I am only asking as a friend, I promise." Felicity nodded, a little red. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The office was practically empty, so she leaned up out of her chair, his hands intertwining around her neck, sliding his tongue down her throat, eliciting a moan from her before she suddenly pulled away, still smiling.

"That isn't something friends usually do." She muttered, a little breathless. Oliver laughed, still struggling to breathe as he let go of her.

"See you tomorrow. If you meet me at my house and I'll escort you there and take your home?" Felicity nodded.

  
"Sounds good." Oliver grinned.  
  
"See you tomorrow then."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Do I look okay?" Felicity asked her mom who was sat on her sofa, pigging out on a tub of Ben and Jerry's and watching Desperate Housewives. Donna looked up, taking in her daughters dress, a beautiful dress with a white lace top that scooped into a black skirt that curved her body and ended by her knee, her hair dead straight and framing her face, with red lipstick and cute diamond earrings. "Wow. You're a knockout, Felicity. And with your boss, no less. I'm so proud of you munchkin."

Felicity blushed. "Thanks mom. I'll probably be in after you go to bed, don't wait up." Donna grinned devilishly.

"No promises."  
  


* * *

  
  
Felicity knocked on the huge wooden door, which was answered by a familiar face. "Diggle?" She asked, astounded.

The tall wide man grinned. "Hey, Felicity. I'm Oliver's new bodyguard." Felicity had met Diggle before his second tour of Afghanistan, and had struck up an unorthodox friendship.

"Oh my god!" Felicity squealed, a noise which Oliver heard as he was coming down the stairs.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked suspiciously, fiddling with his black tie which made Felicity's mouth water and her ovaries go down the drain just looking at him.

"Yeah. We've known each other for ages. How come you need a bodyguard all of a sudden?" Felicity asked curiously.

  
"My dad wanted me to get one after... recent events, in jail. Someone to keep me in check I guess. I mean, I am supposed to be taking over the company soon." Felicity nodded, looking behind Oliver at the small dog bounding down the stairs. Felicity cooed loudly, crouching to the dogs level, and letting the spaniel lick her hands enthusiastically.

"Hello! What's your name?" She asked, looking at Oliver, whose face had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Smoaky!" Felicity heard someone call, the lovely Thea Queen. Felicity looked at Oliver alarmingly.

"Your dog is called... Smoaky?" She asked him, amused. He nodded wordlessly, watching as his sister put the dog on a lead.

"Come on Smoaky. We're going for a ride." Oliver looked at his sister curiously.

  
"What? You're not coming with us?" Oliver said, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Thea just grinned, her blue eyes looking at Felicity carefully.

"I want to meet the girl who you named you're dog after. Or Tommy did anyway." Felicity blushed furiously, watching as Oliver gestured for them to go towards the car, his lips pressed together.  
  
Diggle followed behind, laughing silently, Thea grinning like an idiot.  
  
Oliver and Felicity headed into the back, Diggle going to the driving seat. Oliver leaned over, tickling Felicity's ear. "Did I mention? You look absolutely fucking amazing." Felicity blushed, smiling.

  
"Thanks, Oliver. You look edible too."  
  
"Edible?" Felicity face palmed herself. "I meant nice. Nice. You look nice."  
  
"I prefer edible." Oliver replied, amused. Felicity sighed, self consciously tugging at her dress while sitting in the car.

"Relax." Oliver said, sitting back in his seat. "You look great." Oliver added, as if it couldn't be said enough times. Felicity just rolled her eyes, waiting for the car journey to be over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dress here: http://www.polyvore.com/10/set?id=185516871 :)


	11. Physic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns some interesting things at the club...

"There's a... what?" Felicity asked curiously.

  
"A physic. I helped pick one. Tommy couldn't buy a stripper for a charity event, so he went for something a little less risky. You have to get a reading. Both of you." Thea said excitedly. Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister.

"No thanks." He said snarkily, his eyes lit with amusement.

"I think I'll get one." Felicity pondered, unknowingly playing with her bag. Oliver grabbed her hand, which was when she looked up, confused.

"It was annoying me that you were playing with your bag." He explained, a little embarrassed. Thea snorted loudly, looking at their joined hands.

"Any excuse to touch her, I suspect. So, tell me a little bit more about yourself Felicity. I haven't heard a lot from Ollie, truth be told." Felicity blushed, moving her hand away from her bag and Oliver's.

"Um. Im an IT assistant at Queen Consolidated. That's fun." She said a little awkwardly. Thea smiled warmly at her, encouragingly. The car was pulling into the clubs entrance, so Felicity hitched her bag on her shoulder.

"I hope to see you again, Felicity. Take care." Thea said, climbing out of the car and dashing inside, the bodyguards recognising her and letting her in. Oliver smiled as she went, shaking his head in amusement.

"She hasn't seen me with a girl like you before. It's making her extra cautious." Oliver said, getting out and opening the door for Felicity.

"Excuse me?" Felicity spluttered. "A girl like me? What do you mean by that, exactly?" She asked indignantly.

Oliver just grinned, nodding at Diggle who was smiling. "I just mean someone who has an IQ above 50. Thea seems to think we're dating, anyhow. I'll have to correct her about that at some point." Felicity stared at Oliver curiously.

"So, what is it that we are then Oliver?" She asked nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Oliver looked at her, a disarming smile on his face.

"A kiss-luck buddy." Felicity burst out laughing at that, a loud infectious sound that tugged at Oliver's heart.

"Let's get a drink." Felicity said, dragging him into the club, still chortling.

* * *

  
"Ollie, over here!" Tommy yelled as soon as he saw Oliver and a fantastic looking Felicity standing next to him, laughing. Laurel came back to Tommy's side, giving him his drink.

"Are you going to tell him?" She whispered in his ear. Tommy looked at Laurel, dressed in a tight body on which showed off her gorgeous body that he had admired for such a long time.

"We ought to, but maybe not tonight. Especially when he has a lady friend with him." Laurel raised her eyebrows, observing the pretty blonde next to him.

"She doesn't look like his type." She observed. Tommy slapped Laurels arm playfully.

"Your not jealous are you?" He asked, grinning. Laurel shook her head truthfully.

"I'm pleased, actually. I hope she can help him to mature. He needs that." Tommy stared at Laurel, in awe of her attitude.

"Seems you have too." Tommy said. Felicity and Oliver made their way towards them.

"Hey Laurel, Tommy. This is Felicity." Oliver introduced her to Laurel.

"Hi. Your Sara's sister, right?" Felicity said, shaking her hand. Laurel smiled and nodded.

"Yep. She's spoken a lot about you, actually. I invited her along tonight, she should be on her way now." Felicity smiled, pleased. Tommy watched the interaction with interest when Thea came over.

"Felicity, come on, I've got you a spot with the physic." Thea said, dragging her away. Felicity looked at Oliver apologetically before letting Thea whisk her away. She took her to the corner of the club, where a booth was set up with a long queue. Felicity was pushed to the front by Thea, amidst some glares from the people waiting in line.

"Knock yourself out." Thea said, grinning. Felicity knotted her fingers together anxiously before summoning her courage and going in. The physic was not what she was expecting. She was young, perhaps the same age as her, with long dark hair and a mysterious aura surrounding her. She clearly wasn't a local, she had a middle eastern vibe about her.

"I am Nyssa. Please, sit down Felicity. I have a lot to discuss with you." Felicity sat, curious as to how she knew her name.

"I felt your power when you entered the room with Oliver. Yours and Oliver's. It's very strange that you too came to be together, don't you think?" Felicity looked at the women, confusion settling in.

"What are you talking about? Power? What the hell?" She asked, her eyes wide. Nyssa smiled, shaking her head.

"You have no idea. Well, Miss Smoak, you can draw power from others. Oliver had the power of luck from the day he was born. You took it from him during the masquerade party. Funny thing is, taking it from him ignited his powers, which were to draw power as well. So when you kissed again, he took it back. And then you took it. Or has he got it? It's a little hard to keep up when you keep stealing kisses all the time." Nyssa said with a chuckle. Felicity stared at Nyssa, open mouthed.

"There is no way you could have known all of that!" Felicity exclaimed in awe. Nyssa smiled.

"I possess great knowledge. It is a gift, and sometimes a curse. All I can say to you Felicity is that there is one thing that you can do so that the immense luck that Oliver carried is balanced, so you just have an ordinary amount of luck between you both."  
  
"What is it?" Felicity asked curiously, but also with trepidation. Nyssa grinned.

"You have to make love with him, Felicity. I'm afraid it is the only way." Felicity felt her face heat up a thousand degrees before she could muster up an answer.

"What? That's never going to happen. Ever." She said, shaking her head furiously. Nyssa laughed.  
  
"Felicity. You don't need to deny your feelings to me. I can see quite clearly. To him? Well, that's up to you. But you hold the cards now." She said, bowing her head. Felicity nodded, a surge of power rushing through her veins.

"Thank you." Felicity said to Nyssa, hurrying out before she took up anymore of the interesting physic. Her stomach was whirring intensely and she felt pale. She saw Sara queueing up outside Nyssa's booth, looking excited.

"Felicity! Hey!" Sara said, pulling her arm. Felicity smiled weakly at her eager friend.

"I have to say, she's good." Felicity said, nodding her head towards the booth. "And just your type." Felicity added, winking.

Sara grinned devilishly, looking towards Oliver. "Go get your man, Fel. God knows you deserve it." Felicity nodded, feeling dizzy. She headed towards Oliver, before feeling like she was going to throw up. Oliver was standing by the bar, ordering himself another drink when Felicity slumped against his shoulder. Alarmed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly. "Felicity? What's the matter?" He asked her gently, looking into her face.

"Can you take me home?" She mumbled, ignoring his probing gaze. He nodded immediately, taking her arm and leading her to the car. The stage was being dominated by the owners of the dog trust, who had numerous dogs on stage promoting its cause. Oliver called Diggle as soon as they were outside in the fresh air. They waited as Diggle arrived, Oliver took off his jacket and wrapped it around Felicity, who nodded gratefully. Oliver opened the door for Felicity as soon as he Diggle pulled up, and she slumped against the seats, trying to ignore the pounding ache on her head and the intense urge to throw up. "To her house, Dig. She does not look good, I can tell you." Oliver said. Diggle looked at Felicity with concern.

"Okay. Let's hope we get her back in one piece. No mess on my leather." That was the last thing Felicity heard before everything went black.


	12. Cry For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes sure Felicity is feeling okay.

Oliver carried Felicity into her home, cradling her against him as he carried her up the stairs to her apartment. He knocked on the door, hoping Donna was still in. A women opened the door, someone who looked remarkably similar to Felicity, but seemed too young to be her mother. "Felicity!" She screeched, opening the door, ushering him and Felicity in. He carefully laid her down on the couch, keeping his eyes on her as Donna put a wet cloth to her forehead.

"What happened?" Donna asked Oliver urgently.

  
"I'm not sure. She just said she was dizzy. I wanted to make sure she was okay." Oliver added hastily.  
  
"Good. Oliver Queen, right?" She checked, looking at him with piercing blue eyes. Oliver nodded, sitting on the floor next to Felicity, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
Oliver stayed with Felicity the whole of that night. He didn't want to leave her side, despite Donna's comforting words that she would take care of Felicity, that it was just a dizzy spell, and she would be fine. Oliver still wanted a medical opinion, but Donna wasn't backing down, and since Oliver was scared stiff of the small women, he didn't argue with her. She was like Felicity in that way.  
  
He knew exactly why he didn't want to leave Felicity of course, and he would be completely foolish not to admit it to himself.  
He loved her. With all of his heart and soul, with every fibre of his being. And trying to ignore that for the sake of luck was stupid and a waste of time. He had all the luck he needed when Felicity was by his side, and it didn't matter who held the cards. As long as they could swap as often as he liked, he reckoned he could survive.  
  
He was watching her breathe like a completely smitten person, making sure that she didn't hesitate over her breaths, ignoring his own thumping heart as his eyes travelled the length of her beautiful body, resisting the urge to touch her face, feel her soft skin against his harsh edges.  
  
He knew that Tommy would be wondering where he and Felicity had gone, so would Thea, since they had taken Diggle, whom he had instructed to go back and pick Thea up when he was ready. He stayed the night, eventually taking Felicity to her room, allowing her some privacy as Donna helped her change into her pjs. After that, he drifted to sleep on the comfortable couch, that smelled like her, a beautiful feminine fragrance that he hoped he would never forget.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A familiar song invaded Felicity senses, one that her mother adored playing around the house.  
  
"When your baby leaves you all alone  
And nobody call you on the phone  
Doncha feel like crying  
Doncha feel like crying like crying like crying  
C'mon baby, cry to me"  
  
Felicity's eyes opened and she saw her mother dancing around her bedroom, the record playing on her small record player in the corner of her room. But she wasn't dancing alone. Oh no. Donna Smoak was dancing with Oliver Queen. Not dirty dancing, mind. It was more like Donna was moving Oliver's hands to cheer him up.  
  
"Nothing could be sadder than a glass of wine alone  
Loneliness loneliness, it just a waste of your time  
But you don't ever you don't ever have to walk alone  
You see, so c'mon take my hand"  
  
"Mum?" Felicity's voice was scratchy and unused. Donna stopped and looked at Felicity, dashing over to stop the music.

"Felicity!" She squealed. Oliver looked at her with concern, moving back from Donna, a flustered expression forming at the realisation that Felicity saw him dancing with her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, looking at Oliver.  
  
"You must have had a rough night, you had passed out. Oliver here was so worried about you that he stayed over."  Felicity raised her eyebrows at Oliver, who shrugged sheepishly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He muttered, a little embarrassed. Felicity felt Nyssa's words from the night before rush back to her. 'You must make love with him.' She shook the thoughts away before gently sitting up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine. Both of you, please leave my room. I'll meet you in the lounge in 5." Felicity took one look at her hair before correcting her statement. "Make that 10."  
  


* * *

  
  
Oliver left after making a lovely breakfast for himself, Felicity and Donna before heading out, making sure both Donna and Felicity had his number in case of emergencies.   
  
He had plans to meet Laurel for lunch, something she had asked him about while he was at Felicity's. He met her in a nice cafe for lunch after heading home to change clothes, a cheeky Thea grinning at him madly. He just shook his head before yanking the tie on and heading out.  
  
"Laurel. It's good to see you. Sorry we didn't get a chance to catch up the other night." Laurel shook her head, smiling.

  
"It's okay. It was nice to see Felicity. She seems like a really nice girl for you, Ollie. What are you waiting for with that one?" She teased, pausing her speech to order her usual latte with a shot of vanilla.

"I'll have a cappuccino, please." Oliver said. The barista nodded, smiling more politely than strictly necessary at Oliver, but he didn't notice. Laurel did, however.

"I guess Felicity isn't someone I can just... Pick up. We have a weird and complicated situation. It's hard to explain." Laurel nodded understandingly.

"All the best things take time and effort. Doesn't mean you won't get the rewards in the end." Oliver nodded, looking at Laurel with awe.

"You've grown up, Laurel. What happened?" Laurel smiled, and Oliver noticed that she was actually glowing. She looked happy. Which she had never been with Oliver.

"I'm dating Tommy." She said, carefully observing Oliver's face, which lit up in excitement.

"Finally. I always hoped you two would get together. I'm so happy for you two, really." Laurel nodded, watching as the barista came back and placed the coffee in front of Oliver, exposing more of her chest than was appropriate in the workplace, but Oliver wasn't paying attention. She realised her failure and placed the latte in front of Laurel with a distasteful look.

"Maybe you should have a chat with my sister." Laurel suggested as soon as the barista left. Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Oliver asked curiously.

  
"She is good friends with Felicity. I was actually supposed to meet her at the masquerade party, but I guess you beat me to it." She said, with a smile, not a trace of bitterness to be seen like the old Laurel would have had.

"I will. Do you have her number, I'll give her a ring." Laurel fished her phone out of her bag, grinning.

"I never thought I would ever be giving you my sisters number. Too weird. Can you imagine?" Oliver shook his head.

  
"Just the one Lance sister thanks." Oliver said jokingly. Laurel nodded, satisfied. They talked a little more, about their families, before ending their lunch feeling happier about their respected relationships, better than they had when they had been together, they had both realised how toxic that had become.  
  
Diggle was ready to pick up Oliver outside the cafe to took him home, making no comment on anything in particular but smiling at Oliver knowingly. A smile that showed a little bit of respect that Oliver had not seen previously in John Diggle's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Cry for Me - Solomon Burke. It features in dirty dancing and the man from uncle, the latter being my inspiration for this one. Oliver reminds me of Illya a little bit - a broody mess! (Not so much this Oliver, more like the arrow Oliver) Seriously though it's a beatiful song check it out! <3


	13. The Other Lance Girl

Felicity woke up from her afternoon nap to her phone buzzing madly, telling her that Sara was phoning her. "Hello?" Felicity mumbled unenthusiastically.

  
"Felicity! It's me, Sara! I wanted to talk to you about Nyssa. Do you remember her from last night? The physic?"  
  
"Yeah. What about her?" Felicity asked, ignoring the thumping in her chest as she remembered what Nyssa had told her about Oliver.

"Well, turns out she plays for my team, and she asked me out! We're going tonight to this cute little restaurant not too far from her place."  
  
"Ohmigod, Sara! That's great! She was so pretty, not going to lie. I think I would go for her if I swung that way."  
  
"Hands off! Kidding. She told me that she gave you some advice about you and Oliver. I think that's great that your trying to work things out, Felicity."  
  
"Did she mention what kind of advice she gave me??"  
  
"No? Why?"  
  
"No reason. But she seems like the real deal, anyhow."  
  
"Oh, I know! She knew all about me as soon as I sat down! Weird!" Felicity shifted, glad that Sara couldn't see her.

  
"Anyway, I'll speak to you at work. About my date! Eek!" Felicity smiled, feeling happy for her friend. "Good luck! I'm sure it will be great."  


* * *

  
  
Oliver held his phone in his hand, collapsed on his bed. He was feeling a little nervous about talking to Sara, he had no idea what would happen in this conversation. He took a deep breath and dialled the number Laurel had given him.  
  
"Hello?" He heard an annoyed voice answer from the other end of the phone. "Um. Hi. Is this Sara Lance?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Oliver Queen. For 5 years I was-"  
  
"Yes, I know who you are. What can I do for you, Mr Queen?" Oliver was about to start talking when she spoke again.

"Hold on, Oliver. 2 seconds." Oliver waited, straining his ears and hearing two women whispering in the background.  
  
"Hello, Oliver. My name is Nyssa, I was the physic at Tommy Meryln's charity gala."  
  
"Oh... Okay?" Oliver responded, confused.  
  
"Relax Oliver. I am on a date with Sara and I just wanted to have a quick word. I know you know that I spoke to Felicity. How is she feeling? She looked a little pale after I spoke to her."  
  
"She's fine now." Oliver replied cautiously.  
  
"Good. I'm going to tell you what I told her, Oliver. It is up to you if you want to listen to me or not." She paused, letting it sink in.

  
"Okay. Shoot." Oliver replied.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed the pull and push forces at work between you two. Specifically, the way luck seems to be effecting you both, sealed with a kiss." Oliver listened, shocked.

"Well, I've given Felicity a way to balance out the luck so both of you have your equal share, so that it is balanced. I don't think she is going to go for it, though."  
  
"What is it?" Oliver asked. Nyssa chuckled lightly.

  
"That would be telling. But tell me honestly, Oliver, how do you feel about Felicity?" Oliver paused. He imagined her face in front of him, and he knew his answer straight away.

"I love her." He stated simply. Nyssa murmured in agreement.

  
"So what are you doing exactly?" Nyssa asked.

  
"I'm giving her the time and space she needs. She's just broken up with someone, and I don't know if she even feels the same."  
  
"Oliver. Don't run from your feelings, find out if she does. By asking her. She has the luck at the moment, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me tell you a secret Oliver. You won't need it to win her heart. I promise you." Nyssa said. Oliver nodded, his resolve set.

  
"Thank you Nyssa."  
  
"You're welcome, Oliver." Nyssa said, hanging up. Sara looked at Nyssa, amused.

"What was that about?" Sara asked. Nyssa grinned.

"I'm just trying to help get our ship sailing, that's all."  
  
"So all that about luck? That's rubbish?" Nyssa shook her head.  
  
"No. That's true. It's one of the reasons they should be together." Sara smiled.  
  
"Maybe we should focus on other people getting together." Sara said, dipping her fries in some ketchup. Nyssa smiled, taking a fry herself. "Agreed."  


* * *

  
Felicity was driving her mother to the airport, the sun glaring down on her mini, her mom dressed very appropriately for a flight to Vegas. "What? You never know who you might meet on the plane. I mean, I'm already a member of the mile high club-"  
  
"Mom! Please stop talking!" Felicity said, groaning loudly. Donna laughed.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Fel. I was worried about you for a minute." Donna said.

"I'm glad Oliver was there. He seems like a real nice guy." Felicity nodded distractedly.

  
"Seriously, Felicity. I would pounce on that one."  
  
"Mom!" Felicity shouted, appalled.  
  
"You know what I mean. He's very handsome. And clearly taken with you. What's holding you back?" Felicity pulled up into the car park of the airport, and looked at her mother over her shades.

"It's his move, mom." Donna laughed.  
  
"Sure. Okay. I'll see you soon, Felicity. The next time I see you, I would like for you to have Oliver Queen on your arm." And with that bombshell, Donna Smoak flounced off with her suitcase in tow, leaving Felicity to stare after her, shaking her head lightly before reversing her car and heading straight home. Where she would have a long, hot bath and wash away her problems.  


* * *

  
  
Felicity was pouring bubbles into her bath, slipping her underwear off and sliding under the hot and foamy water. She closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when her phone buzzed loudly, signalling a call. She sighed angrily, glancing at the caller ID. Bruce Wayne. She frowned before answering quickly. "Bruce? What's up?"  
  
"Felicity! Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time!"  
  
"No not at all. How can I help you?" Felicity said, shrugging her dressing gown on with one hand, perching herself against the edge of the bath.

"I have a meeting in Starling with Oliver tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would care for lunch with me." Felicity paused, thinking slowly.

  
"Sure. Sounds good." She said, toeing her foot in the hot water cautiously. Bruce laughed.

  
"Don't sound so unenthusiastic. I know your heart belongs to Oliver. I just would like your company."  
  
"Well, that sounds lovely, Bruce. I look forward to it." Felicity said, smiling happily. She heard Bruce smile too. "So do I, Miss Smoak. So do I."


	14. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story on a whim, this was my first fanfiction on this website and I was very nervous! But you guys reassured me and spurred me onwards and here we are, one more chapter after this one! I have loved writing every line of this, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Thank you all for your support! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Felicity was sitting at the dining table Bruce had booked, impatiently awaiting his arrival. Her hands fluttered over her phone, texting Sara who was excitedly telling her about Nyssa, her new girlfriend. She caught her reflection   in the mirror, and she hardly recognised herself.

A sky blue dress that brought out the sapphire  blue in her eyes, and her statement tall marble patterned heels that made her feel like a queen herself.

She saw Bruce coming, dressed smartly in a suit and tie. She smiled, getting up and giving him a friendly hand shake. He returned it with eyebrows raised. "I thought we'd got past handshakes, Felicity." He said, smiling. Felicity laughed lightly.  
  
"You know, you remind me of Oliver's friend, Tommy. What is it with billionaires also doubling as playboys?" Bruce chuckled, but his eyes darkened.

"What is it? You seem troubled. Is it..." Felicity lowered her voice, leaning closer to Bruce, "vigilante business?" Bruce winced slightly.  
  
"Well. Sort of. I want Oliver to move to Gotham with me. I want to train him as my apprentice." Felicity's mouth dropped open.  
"What? You want him to be a vigilante?" Felicity asked, in shock.  
  
"No! Well not at first. He's been an excellent partner in our negotiations over the last few months, and I want him to become a partner at my company. And I've seen potential in him in the vigilante business too. He has a good heart, he wants to do some good in this world, I've always known this about him, but it's taken a while for him to see it."  Felicity felt her eyes well up with pride.  
"I think I've always known that about him too. I've always know he was a good person, with a good heart. If you want to take him to be your apprentice, be my guest. His father will be running the company for a long time yet." Bruce looks at Felicity curiously.

"I'm not asking your professional opinion. But maybe you should speak to Oliver. I'm meeting with him tonight."  
  
"Why would I need to speak to him?" Felicity asked, her skin tingling.

"Felicity. You two have something some only wish for. Love. And the more you deny it, the further away you get from being happy." He said. Felicity sighed.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. Let's order." Felicity said, squashing thoughts of Oliver Queen and enjoying a pleasant meal with Bruce.

* * *

  
  
Oliver shut the door to his office, shaking his head and watching Bruce briskly leave.

He turned around, and stared at the floor, his emotions mingled with shock and amusement.

He wasted no more time and dashed for his phone, quickly dialling the only number on his phone that he knew by heart. He tapped impatently ahile it was ringing and heard Tommy's voice. "Hey, Oliver, what's up?"

"You need to get to my office. Right now." Oliver said, his heart thudding like mad.

* * *

  
Tommy strolled into the office, ignoring the pretty assistant waiting outside. "Oliver. What is it? You sounded awful on the phone." Tommy said, propping himself on the chair opposite Oliver. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"Bruce Wayne wants me to be his apprentice. To move to Gotham." Tommy looked at Oliver as if he was crazy.

"Well you're not going to do that. Are you crazy? Everything you love is here, Oliver. Your mom, your father, your sister, Smoaky. Not to mention Felicity. Your soulmate that your refusing to acknowledge." Oliver rolled his eyes, but the pain was still present in his eyes. "Call her, Oliver. Stop messing around." Tommy said sternly.

  
"I haven't been happier than when I've been with Laurel. You need that too. What's really holding you back, Oliver?" Tommy asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders, sitting back in his chair. "She doesn't feel the same, Tommy. I don't know if I can go through that rejection I felt when we were in Gotham. I kissed her, and she got a call from her boyfriend and ran off." Tommy chuckled.  
"Oliver. Fate has a way of messing things up for us, but it's a way of telling us that we aren't ready. You were no where near ready to be in a committed relationship with anyone, let alone a gem like Felicity. But you've grown a lot since then, Oliver. True, you've had some bad luck on the way, but at the end of the day, you have fought for her. And that means you love her, Oliver. Don't lose that." Tommy said. Oliver stared at Tommy in wonder.

"When did you get so wise, Tommy? You sound like a fortune cookie. A bad one." Oliver joked. Tommy shook his head, ignoring Oliver's jibe.

"I can't help you anymore, Oliver. I've told you what I thought you should do." Oliver nodded.

"Thanks Tommy. Really. I needed to hear that." Tommy nodded, standing up to leave.

"Don't make the mistakes you did when you were young, Oliver. I've learnt that lesson too." He said, his parting words.

* * *

  
  
Robert Queen was sitting in his office, observing his son sitting in his office, alone and looking harassed. His heart twanged for his son.

Robert had tried to distance himself since his son had landed himself in prison, tried to give him the space he needed to mature into the adult he knew Oliver was capable of. And in the process, his son had matured. He had seen a side of Oliver that he had never seen before, a caring side that never came out when he was with Laurel, or anyone else. Moria and Robert had kept an eye on him, observing him with a certain young Felicity Smoak, who brought out the best of Oliver. If Robert had known that the IT assistant was the key to Oliver unlocking his true potential, he would have hired the genius sooner.  
  
He headed into Oliver's office, who looked up as the door opened. "I was just about to head home." Oliver said sheepishly. Robert smiled at his son.

"It's good to see you like this, Oliver. Working hard. I know Mr Wayne wants you to be his apprentice, he spoke with me on the phone. I think it's a good idea, it puts you in a brilliant position when it comes to the time of taking over." Oliver nodded, but not in a pleased way, more with disappointment. "It's your decision. But if you need to discuss anything with me, I'm here to help you, Oliver. I hope you know that." Robert said.  
"Thanks dad. Really." Oliver replied. Robert nodded, heading back to his own office to finish for the evening.

* * *

  
Oliver pulled on his jacket as soon as his father left for the day and rushed down to the elevator, pressing the button for the only floor that mattered. Her floor.  
  
He rushed into her office, ready to speak when he noticed her empty chair and stopped. He looked up and saw Sara typing still on her computer, a lovely smile on her face. "Sara? Where's Felicity?" Oliver asked, breathing a little heavily. Sara looked up from her computer, amused.

"She just left for the day. Why? Are you taking the advice of literally everyone on the planet?" Oliver grinned.

"Yes. I am."  
  
"Good. It's about time." Sara replied with a smile.

* * *

  
Oliver floored the accelerator, quickly phoning Diggle to inform him of his whereabouts. Her apartment wasn't too far from Queen Consolidated, and in no time he was waiting outside her apartment nervously preparing to knock on the door. He knocked four times, closing his eyes briefly and wiping the sweat off his hands on his jeans.  
  
The door opened, and Felicity peered out, in the cutest Star Wars pyjama set. "Oliver?" She questioned, confused.

"Hi Felicity. Can I come in?" Oliver asked nervously. Felicity nodded, wrapping the cardigan she had on tighter around her shoulders, her long legs on display up to her uggs.

"Sorry I'm in my pjs, I was gonna binge watch some scandal. But Olivia Pope can wait, you clearly can't. What can I do for you?" Felicity asked, standing in front of Oliver.

"Felicity, Bruce offered me a job. In Gotham. And I don't know if I should take it or not." Felicity looked unsurprised.

"I know. Bruce told me. What are you going to do?" Felicity asked.  
  
"I don't know." Oliver said sadly.  
  
"I don't know if I have any reasons to stay." He continued, moving a step closer towards her. Felicity's eyes widened in surprise. But she remained silent, licking her lips softly. "Do I?" Oliver asked hesitantly, suddenly unsure of himself. Felicity felt the urge to reassure him, to make sure he knew.

"I can give you a reason." Felicity said. She stretched her feet upwards and planted the softest kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dessert for her dinner with Bruce: http://www.polyvore.com/ss_14/set?id=193895911#fans
> 
> Felicity's pj's: http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=4548722&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193896404


	15. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter to this story. If you had told me this would have ended up being a whopping 15 chapters I would not have believed you! Not too shabby for my first fanfiction! I have so many ideas with other stories, but this one will always be special to me, and I am planning on possibly adding bonus chapters further down the line revisiting these two. Olicity have inspired me so much, and I hope they inspire you too, as you my fellow reader have spurred me to keep writing. So thank you so much for every comment, kudos, and hit this story has been blessed with. Thank you.♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder we left this with Felicity giving Oliver... a reason to stay ;)

Oliver responded to Felicity's kiss in kind, kissing her so softly it felt like butterfly wings on her soft pink lips. Felicity urged for more, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body as close to him as she could get. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her legs around his hips and kissing her as fiercely as he dared. Felicity moaned in delight before pulling away, giggling at Oliver's confused face as she moved her head back. "Oliver, I love you. I have for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Felicity said. Oliver smiled.  
"I love you too, Felicity. Always will."He said.  
"Oliver there's something else." Felicity said reluctantly. Oliver sighed, struggling to hold Felicity up any longer.  
"Can I at least take you to the bedroom first?" Oliver teased. "You're getting a little heavy." Felicity beamed, stroking Oliver's face as he took her to the bedroom, and lay her down on the bed, her laying on his chest. "Oliver. There's a way to balance out the luck." Felicity said, looking at Oliver's face for a reaction. He raised his eyebrows.

"And you want to talk about it now?" Oliver questioned.  
"Yes I do! I know how important your luck is to you and I-" Oliver put his finger on Felicity's lips.  
"Felicity. Whatever the cost is, I'll pay it. Because as much as I enjoyed having my luck, if wasn't good for me. It made me immature and stupid, blind to my mistakes. But you having bad luck? Out of the question. It's not worth it. As long as I have you, I don't need it." Oliver said, smiling. Felicity nodded, grinning.

"I don't think you will mind paying the cost." Felicity said coyly.  
"What is it?" Oliver asked. Felicity nipped Oliver's ear, whispering the truth in his ear. He grinned devilishly as she told him.

"Well. That can be arranged." He said, tugging her cotton clad clothing off her, savouring the moment. Felicity smiled, letting Oliver take the lead before things became heated, and clothes soon began ripping off each other, actions became less refined and more ferocious. "I love you." Oliver murmured, gazing over her beautiful body. Felicity hummed appreciatively, running her hands over Oliver's body. "I love you too, Oliver." She replied.  


* * *

  
Felicity woke up the next morning, feeling very strange. Not sore, strange. Oliver's arms were securely wrapped around her, but she still felt off. Her phone rang just as Oliver shifted slightly, she moved her arm to grab it and answer it, her body groaning with lack of sleep. "Hello?" She answered grumpily, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Felicity! It's me, Nyssa. I felt a shift when I woke up this morning, and I wondered if it was a change in your situation."  
"What, you could sense a disturbance in the force?" Felicity joked.  
"Of sorts. Was I right?"  
"Yes. Yes you were. Hopefully about the rest as well."  
"Only time will tell that. Good luck Felicity. I wish you all the good wishes in the world." Nyssa said before hanging up, Saras voice chiming in the background. Felicity smiled and put her phone down, snuggling back into Oliver's arms for a while longer.  


* * *

  
"That's a real shame Oliver." Bruce was saying, sitting opposite Oliver once again in his office. "We could have done some great work together. Really. You could have saved this city, become a vigilante like me."  
"And had a fancy name too? Dogman maybe?" Oliver offered. Bruce laughed.  
"I've seen you doing archery. Maybe 'the arrow' would be better suited." Bruce said. Oliver raised his eyebrows. "If I did want to save the city, Bruce, it wouldn't be the way you have. I'd want to save it in the light of day, not in the shadows." Bruce looked surprised but nodded.  
"Good luck, Oliver. And keep Felicity close. She clearly cares about you a lot, and you don't want to lose that. I'm heading back to Gotham tonight, via Central City. I have a streak that needs addressing. Call me if you need me." Oliver nodded, shaking Bruce's hand.  
"Take care Bruce."  
"You too, Oliver."  


* * *

  
**_5 Months Later_**  
  
Moria pulled on her wellies, urging Thea to get a move on. "Come on! Smoaky needs a good walk, not just the usual walk around the grounds. Starling park is perfect, she'll meet loads of dogs there."  
"Alright, alright! Where's dad, is he coming?" Thea asked, tugging on her shoes.  
"Yes." Moria replied to Thea.  
"Robert! Are you nearly ready?" Moria called up to Roberts home office. "Yes dear. I'm coming now." Came the reply, the sound of movement confirming it. "Come on Oliver." Robert said, poking his head round the door of his room.  
"What's going on?" Oliver asked, rousing from his slumber.  
"We're all going on a family dog walk." Robert said with a smile. Oliver sighed, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his parents that he was moving out to go and live in the new apartment him and Felicity had just purchased, but he guessed that a dog walk with the family was a good place than any to start.  
  
They were walking in the park, a family together, Smoaky bounding alongside them, as happy as Oliver was feeling. "So, Oliver. You seem in good spirits as of late." Moria said with a smile. "Has that anything to do with your new lady in your life?" She asked. Oliver looked at his mother and nodded.

"Yes it is. You both know that Felicity and I have been together for a while now. We know it seems a bit soon, but we wanted to move in together." Thea clapped enthusiastically and Moria and Robert clasped hands. "Oh, Oliver. That's such wonderful news." Moria exclaimed.  
"Just so. Well done, Oliver. You've really become quite a man." Robert said, smiling proudly at his son.  
"We will have her round for dinner tonight!" Moria said enthusiastically. Oliver winced. "Sure. Why not." He said with a smile.  


* * *

The dinner went very smoothly, Felicity felt more at ease with Oliver's parents now that they were in a relationship.

Oliver took her into the gardens, and they sat by the fountain, gazing at the sky. "Wow. It's such a beautiful night." Felicity said with a smile, wrapping her arm around Oliver. "It is." Oliver replied, placing a kiss on her soft and inviting forehead.

 

Whatever happened next, he was glad he had Felicity at his side. And that was all the luck that they both needed.

 

♡


End file.
